504
Adult Female Year First Identified: '2014 as a young adult '''Offspring Of: '? 'Known Litters of Cubs: '''1 (2015, 3 spring cubs) '''Genetics Study Samples Obtained: '''504 was not darted in 2016. An unsuccessful attempt was made in 2017. 'Identification: 504 is a medium-small adult female with a brown coat, dark face, skinny tapered muzzle, and distinctive large, tall ears. In July, her coat is medium brown. In the fall, her coat becomes dark brown, with grizzled fur around her head and shoulders. She has a semi-prominent shoulder hump and lacks a prominent brow. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2017 Bears of Brooks River Book: 'This bear was not frequently observed at Brooks River until the summer of 2016. She was first identified as a young adult in 2014, but was not seen in 2015. She returned in 2016 with two small yearling cubs. One of the cubs is darker and larger than the other. 504 and her cubs appeared remarkably thin when initially seen in July. Though wary of other bears, 504 continued to visit the falls, cut bank and lower river consistently through the end of fall, gaining critical weight for the coming winter. This bear appeared highly tolerant towards people and other bears throughout the 2016 season. On several occasions, she charged park staff and was often seen chasing other family groups and single bears away from the river. Bears who react defensively towards people or other bears are not "problem" bears, they are simply acting for their survival and to protect their cubs. Bears like 504 should be given extra caution and space. '''2018 Bears of Brooks River Book: '''This bear was not frequently observed at Brooks River until the summer of 2016. She was first identified as a young adult bear in 2014, but was not seen in 2015. She returned in 2016 with two small yearling cubs. One of the cubs was darker and larger than the other. #504 and her cubs appeared remarkably thin when initially seen in July. Though wary of other bears, #504 continued to visit the falls, cut bank and lower river consistently through the end of fall, gaining critical weight for the coming winter. This bear appeared highly intolerant towards people and other bears throughout the 2016 season. On several occasions, she charged park staff and was often seen chasing other family groups and single bears away from the river. Bears who react defensively towards people or other bears are not “problem” bears, they are simply acting for their survival and to protect their cubs. Bears like #504 should be given extra caution and space. 504 returned to Brooks River alone in July 2017. She was not seen showing the same defensive behaviors without cubs. 'Life History '2014:' 2014.07.??: 504 is first identified as a young adult in 2014. 2014 photos of 504 were first included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55. 504, 7:2014.png|504 July 2014 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 504 7:2014.png|504 July 2014 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. '2015:' 'September 2015:' 2015.??.??: 'Laura Lyn Photography photographed 504 and her 3 spring cubs in the fall of 2015. 504 was only seen on the cams in late September and October so it could have been either month. '''2015.09.23: '''Cam viewer Mickey Williams filmed an unidentified sow and 3 spring cubs on 3 occasions, 9/23/2015. The family is seen on the spit (video #1 ), walking along the spit road to the grassy point (video #2 ), and fishing near the grassy point thenwalking in front of the lower river bridge gate (video #3 ). '''2015.09.24: '''An unidentified sow with 3 spring cubs is observed during a Ranger Mike and Roy play by play on 9/24/15 (55:30-1:05:00). At that time, the sow could not be identified but was determined to be 504 in the fall of 2016. 'October 2015: 2015.10.17: 'An unidentified sow with 3 spring cubs is observed at Brooks Falls. Video by Mickey Williams. In another 10/17/2015 video by Mickey Williams, an unidentified sow is seen sitting on a rock at Brooks Falls. '''2015.10.19: '''An unknown dark sow was again seen with her 3 spring cubs at Brooks Falls. The family is searching for dead or dying salmon, videos by Mickey Williams. Video #1 , video #2 . '''2015.10 25: '''An unidentified dark sow with 3 spring cubs is seen on the lower river walking along the closed trail. Video by Margaret Saint Clair, 4:51-9:59. '2016: 'July 2016: ' 2016.07.??: ' 504 #1 7:2016.png|504 July 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. ' 2016.07:??: '''Cam viewer and KNP&P volunteer Amalia G (aka Mocha) shared two July 2016 photos , one of 504 and the other of 504 with one of two yearlings . The 2nd cub was out of the frame. ''Please ask Mocha for permission before using any of her photos!'' '' '''2016.07.24: '''An unknown sow and her 2 yearlings are seen running by the lower river platform on 7/24/2016. The family appears to be very thin and seems to feel threatened, video by st mango. '''2016.07.27: '''An unknown sow and her 2 yearlings were briefly viewed by the Brooks Falls platform on 7/27/2016, video by Mickey Williams. Cam viewer Erie also captured video of 504 and her 2 yearlings at Brooks Falls on 7/27/2016 '''2016.07.30: '''An unknown sow and her 2 yearlings were seen in the Brooks Falls area on 7/30/2016. 504 attempted to catch fish below the fish ladder and also used the dash and grab technique without much success. Mickey Williams captured 3 videos, video #1 , video #2 and video #3 . 'August 2016: 2016.08.01: 'Pleiadians Bear captured 2 videos of an unidentified sow and her 2 yearlings on the Brooks Falls low cam on 8/1/2016. Video #1 , Video #2. '''2016.08.10: ' An unknown sow with her yearlings at the riffles. Video by st mango '2016.08.13: '''An unknown sow and her 2 cubs are approached by a male bear while at the riffles. The sow moves her family to the Brooks Falls area where they are able to find salmon scraps, 8/13/16. Video by Melissa Freels. '''2016.08.19: '''A sow and 2 cubs explore Brooks Falls and the fish ladder, 8/19/2016, video by Mickey Williams. '''2016.08.20: '''A dark sow with 2 yearlings is seen searching for fish at Brooks Falls, 8/20/2016, video by st mango. Mickey Williams also captured a dark, unidentified sow both alone and with 2 yearlings at Brooks Falls on 8/20/2016. Video #1 , video #2 and video #3 . 'September 2016: 2016.09.??: ' 504 1 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 504 2 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. ' 504 3 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 504 4 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 2016.09.07: 'Park visitor Ronald Woan photographed 504 and her 2 yearlings on 9/7/2016. There are 25 photos in the 1st series and 23 photos in the 2nd series . He also photographed 504 by herself in a 3rd series of 17 photos on 9/7/2016. Click the right arrow to view the photos in each series. '''2016.09.23: '''504 and her 2 cubs pass the falls. The cubs find scraps to eat. Video by Mickey Williams, 9/20/2016. '''2016.09.23: '''Cam viewer Ratna captured 504 and her 2 yearlings resting and searching for fish at Brooks Falls., 9/23/2016 video . '''2016.09.26: '''During a 9/26/2016 chat with Bear Monitor Leslie Skora and Ranger David Kopshever, 504's identity was revealed for the first time. Ranger Leslie stated that 504 had not been observed during bear monitoring in 2015 but had been observed in 2014 at which time she had received bear #504. The discussion regarding 504 is at 23:20-24:21, video by BrendaD. 'October 2016: 2016.10.08: '504 and her cubs are seen in a relaxed play and feeding session at Brooks Falls on 10/8/2016, video by Melissa Freels. '''2016.10.12: '''504 and her 2 yearlings are seen fishing in the far pool at the falls on 10/12/2016, video by Cheryl B. '2017: 504 was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 55. 504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55.png|504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55 504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55.png|504's page from the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 55 'July 2017': 2017.07.??: 504 7:2017.png|504 July 2017 photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 56. 504, 7:2017.png|504 July 2017 photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 56. 'August 2017:' 'September 2017:' 2017.09.??: 504 9:2017.png|504 September 2017 photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 56. 504, 9:2017.png|504 September 2017 photo 2018 Bears of Brooks River book page 56. 504 3 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 504 4 9:2016.png|504 September 2016 photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 55. 'October 2017:' '2018:' 504 was included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on page 56. Screen Shot 2019-04-11 at 12.25.12 PM.png|504 in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book-page 56 504 in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book-(info only).png|504 in the 2018 Bears of Books River book-page 56 (info only) Cam viewer JG shared a series of photos of 504 from the 2018 season , 7/4/-10/5/2018. 504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.2 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.3 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.4 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.5 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.6 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.7 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.8 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.9 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.10 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.11 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.12 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.13 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.14 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.15 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.16 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.17 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 504.18 Snapshot by JG.jpg|504 Snapshot by JG 7/4-10/5/2018 'March 2018:' 2018.03.16: Cam viewer GreenRiver uploaded a wonderful 2016-2017 season video of 504 with her yearlings in 2016 and as a single sow in 2017. 'July 2018:' Costel Necula visited Brooks Falls in July of 2018. He captured video of 504 at the falls, 0:00-0:37. Park visitor, Mike Weagley captured this July 2018 video that includes: 171 sitting on the log at 0:41, .151 Walker at 0:55, 854 Divot at 1:02, and 504 at 2:02. We are uncertain of the ID of the sow in the beginning of this video.: 2018.07.04: 504 was observed on July 4, 2018 during the play-by-play. She could also be seen from the Riffles cam during that time; here is the Explore Recorder video that includes her: 2018.07.08: 504 was observed during the July 8, 2018 19:00 play-by-play with Ranger Russ Taylor and Mike Fitz from the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform. '2019:' 'Known Courting & Mating:' 'Known Litters of Cubs:' ''' 2015: 1st known litter On 9/24/15, 504 was first observed on the lower river with a litter of 3 spring cubs during a play by play. Rangers Mike Fitz and Roy Wood could not not identify her at that time. 504 was never officially observed by the bear monitor in 2015. '''2016: 504 was photographed by the bear monitor in July, 2016. Her identity was revealed in a live chat with Ranger Leslie on 9/26/16. 504 had previously been given a bear number in 2014. '2017:' 504 emancipated her two 2.5 year old cubs, a dark male (now 821) and a lighter female (now 831). 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother: '''Unknown 'Father: Unknown 'Offspring: ' '2015 litter of 3 spring cubs: '821 , the darker male and 831 the lighter female. '''Genetics Study Samples Obtained: '2016:' 504 was not darted in 2016 '2017:' 504 was not darted in 2017 Category:Bear Book